cawfandomcom-20200216-history
It's Walleh Time
This league was founded by Walleh by simple foundation of simple storylines and uncomplicated wrestling gives rise to a great product.This is the first CAW league which incorporates Basketball which can affect title changes and other major decisions. This CAW league mainly uses HCTP on the PS2 and the videos for it will be found at www.youtube.com/wally787 During the Summer months IWT started streaming No Mercy matches with fans following title changes on justin.tv. IWT has a great working relationship with WEDF with almost half the roster also signed there. IWT recently joined the The Vivianverse. IWT Roster Superstars of IWT Female Roster *Sable (Wife of Brock Lesnar) *Torrie Wilson (IWT Consultant) Tag Teams and Stables *Acid Trip - Cowlex and Smokey *Da Black APA - Danny Jackpot and Javori Smart *Mexicans and Superheros are Totally Awesome (MASATA) - Jesus Habinero and The Hurricane *The Nation (Rikishi and The Rock) Xtra Superstars *Blake: Member of nL, Pretty much Sheamus. *Coca Cola Can: Originally a RAWR joke was brought into IWT from SEX. *Chase Burger: Found on the NXT Name Generator sounds similar to Cheeseburger *CM Punk *Johnny: Is Black, has a hockey mask and a Dick sock. Quite scary when u put them together rite? *Mountie Otto: Joke about Otto being from Canada and having a Mountie Gimmick. *Republican Ho: Joined with the GOP and is the faithful tag team partner of Linda McMahon *Stone Cold Wade Barrett: Wade Barrett having a Stone Cold Gimmick Shows and CPVs IWT Season 1 Results The Raw equivalent show is called Power while the Smackdown equivalent is Pass Out. There is No brand extension so a roster member can appear on both shows. IWT also features unique one-off webmatches called IWT Xtra these usually use talent not signed to a contract and these matches mostly have no consequence to the main storylines. IWT Power Intro: Power (Remix) by Kanye West IWT Pass Out Intro: IWT Xtra Intro: Lie to Me by Like a Storm Season One CPV's *IWT One Night Stand Championships and Other Accomplisments Active Championships *IWT World Heavyweight Championship - Kenzo Suzuki *IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (still active tho shared with Oshujax) *IWT KO-I Tag Team Championship - MASATA (Jesus Habinero and The Hurricane) Defunct Championships *IWT Spritenation Championship was offically given to Steven Spriter *IWT Legends Championship was officially given to Evan O'Shea *IWT Legends Tag Team Championship was given to Brent Harvenator and Evan O'Shea Hall of Fame The very best IWT has to offer once sufficient time has past after they have left the ring are inducted into the Hall of Fame. Class of 2010 *El Jefe: Although not making it onto a single show, El Jefe being the true saviour at JeriMania instantly inducted him into the IWT Hall of Fame. Class of 2011 *Tybalt: For his perillious work in jobbing out to TY. on the first episode of IWT. **Will be Inducted by:TY. *Matt Eichorn: 2 Time IWT Legends Tag Team Champion, 20 Time IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Champion. **Will be Inducted by Rikishi *Oshujax: 6 Time IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Champion, 1 Time IWT Legends Champion, 1 Time Legends Tag Team Champion. **Will be Inducted by The Suspect *Blake and Johnny: Members of New Legacy, 1 Time IWT Light Heavyweight Champion, 10 Time IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Champion. **Will be Inducted by Mae Young *Steven Spriter: Hes a sue of this fed. 1 Time IWT Japanese/Spritenation Champion, 4 Time IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Champion, 1 time IWT Legends Champion, 1 time Legends Tag Team Champion **Will be Inducted by his SEX NXT Pro: Jason Matthews *Damar Helms: He beat Danny Jackpot that one time **Will be Inducted by current IWT KO-I Tag Team Champion: The Hurricane IWT Forums IWT looked into its fan demographics and determined that their fan base was not large enough to make a seperate forums for them alone. Thus IWT partners with good relations WEDF and their forums can now be found at http://z6.invisionfree.com/WEDF_Forums/index.php?act=idx End Of Year Awards 2010 This would be the first year IWT had End of Year Awards. The Fans voted (all 5 of them) to decide on the multiple categories winners. The Superstar of the Year for 2010 was Matt Eichorn. The Best Award Award was won by Best Devil Animal Combination. Category:The Vivianverse Category:Closed CAW League